


Fall Into Insanity With Me.

by lucky_clover



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Insanity, Love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_clover/pseuds/lucky_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it nice to reflect on how you fell in love. Even if you are insane. Harley Quinn takes a trip down memory lane, insanity's so pleasurable when you have someone to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into Insanity With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the movie and it was epic. I found The Joker and Harley Quinn's relationship interesting. It was messed up but kind of beautiful in its own way, so this story's a bit messed up don't read it if you cant handle it. Its just a short story I wrote after seeing the movie.

Harley Quinn smiled as she looked in the mirror.

Her hair was as colorful as it always was, bright and cheerful just the way she wanted it.

Harley Quinn used to be normal getting a coffee every morning working nine to five kind of normal.

She was a psychiatrist she wanted to help people, people who had the odds stacked against them.

A bit naive really to think she could really change anything in such a fucked up world.  
She wanted to help him to, help him heal his mind, recover from the madness he had sunk into.

She was as normal as anyone else until she wasn’t.

Slowly but surely she fell for him the one they all called crazy, he was so different, he had a different aura about him.

This man didn't bother with all the false niceties everyone else seemed so fixated on, he was himself an he owned it craziness and all.

So she fell for him in every sense of the word, down into the deepest depths of madness.

Love drives you crazy after all.

Harley Quinn tumbled down into the rabbit hole.

He took her sanity away ripping it away piece by piece, torturing it out of her.

She fought it, when she finally realize his true motives, but everything became so muddled in her head.

Untell her mind was so scrambled that all she knew all she really knew was that she loved him.

It was beautiful and while her story would never be a fairy tale it was love.

She would do anything for him live or die, walk through hell jump of a cliff, it didn't matter whether or not he would do the same for her. 

She thought she would die sooner or later, and when he asked her to die for him she did so gladly.

She let herself fall into the same chemicals he had once fallen into.

She didn't think he loved her then but now she knows he does.

He jumped in after her, he pulled her out from deepest depths in which she thought she would surely drown, and kissed her with such passion.

He loved her back and they were madly in love together.

Such depravity they had been driven to absolute madding chaos.

Insanity was so pleasurable when you have someone to share it with, an she had him they were meant to be together, a crazy out of this world kind of love.

But somewhere in the back of her mind she knew as far as she had fallen from 'normal' she still wanted it back, to be with him to have a normal life and get married.

Children a house with a picket fence everything that would never be.

Fate wasn't so kind as to let her do anything but hope for such a life.

Her and J never really stood a chance, the truth of their reality had been carved into them over and over, and the were what they were made to be villains because there could be no heroes without them.

Like day and night, light and dark, yin and yang.

Harley Quinn and the Joker a tale as old as time.

Why should she care about the rest of the world?

What has this world ever done for her?

She might as well enjoy who she had become.

So she put on her lipstick and grabbed her baseball bat, and hurried off to meet her puddin.

A girls gotta have some fun after all.


End file.
